Over recent years, as the Internet and cloud networks have evolved, increasing requirements for bandwidth intensive applications such as peer to peer file sharing, tele-working, Video on Demand and high definition TV have resulted in relentlessly increasing demands for higher broadband bandwidth provisioning. Each of myriad competing technologies providing bandwidth for broadband services has various limitations in terms of bandwidth, reliability, cost or coverage. Network operators currently bear most of the costs and risks of maintaining and upgrading the network for the heavy network usage, but have little ability to monetize the usage. The lack of demand visibility together with lack of a feedback loop between the network and applications forces operators to over-provision the network to minimize service degradation, or to use best-effort service delivery, potentially impacting their ability to offer and get value-added revenue from customized services based on application type, subscriber profile, customer end point device and location, and other characteristics.